


You Promised

by orphan_account



Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-20
Updated: 2004-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yusuke promises Keiko something, yet has difficulty controlling his bad temper. How does she deal with his snarky attitude?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Promised

"Come on, Yusuke! We're going to be late," Keiko called from outside of her stubborn boyfriend's bedroom. It was no surprise to her that the boy hadn't come out of his room yet, seeing as it was a school day. He usually spent his school days sleeping in or smoking behind a roughed up building. Not today though, since Keiko just wasn't going to have it. Yet, like all school days, today was another day that he did not want to go.

Once he finally flung open his bedroom door, Yusuke had a real lethargic attitude about him. He looked and smelled like he'd been drinking the previous night. Plus, his hair wasn't combed and his uniform was a wrinkled mess. On top of that, Yusuke didn't even bother to button up his shirt either. Keiko sighed deeply and shook her head. 

"Oh brother... "

He let out a long, throaty yawn once Keiko began to button his shirt's buttons, then took a step backwards when she was on the third one. "You know what, I don't feel like it today."

He tried to walk back into his room, but Keiko grabbed a hold of his shirt before he could. Yusuke should've known that he wouldn't get off so easily, but he was dazed, hung-over, and in a pretty rotten mood. Today was no day to think, thus he just wanted to skip school like a normal street punk.

"Well, that's just too bad. You promised," Keiko said, releasing his shirt with a slight bit of force. Her arms were crossed, and her eyes glared directly at him. Though, Yusuke wasn't even looking at her, he could still feel her eyes on him. They were almost like knives piercing right though his body. It was enough to make him cringe.

It took him a minute of his girlfriend's demanding stare to get him to recall the exact promise he'd made. He'd promised her that when Koenma didn't need him on the job, he was to go to school at least twice a week. He couldn't remember exactly how Keiko coaxed him into this little 'promise', but he ended up having to go along with it.

"Okay, I'll go. Just give me a minute," he said with a tone of voice that screamed defeat. He sounded just as sad as he did angry at the moment.

Keiko knew that school made Yusuke miserable, but she needed him to go for his own good. The fact that there was an actual life outside of saving the world from demons and such kept her on his back. She didn't want him feeling like a complete failure in that particular world. She was also the only one that gave a damn about whether or not he was a success outside of crime fighting and such.

For about five minutes she stood in Yusuke's doorway while he combed back his hair to just the way he liked it. The look on his face while a lot of his loose strands of hair kept poking up from his gelled fingers and comb was also amusing. That cute little pout on his face when tiny little things like hair problems bothered him made her smile. Keiko let out an unexpected giggle, and the spirit detective looked up at her like she was crazy.

"What?" Her sudden amusement puzzled him.

"Oh, nothing." Keiko gave him a nervous grin and he continued the battle with his hair.

A few more squirts of hair gel later and Yusuke finally got his hair to behave itself. He didn't like it when his hair wouldn't stay still and he had to struggle with it. It made him feel girlie, in a way.

After leaving his room, he finally noticed that it was raining outside. He somewhat knew it was when he was back in his bedroom, but he only really realized it was once he and Keiko reached the front door.

"Damn it, Keiko! Couldn't you have made me go to school on a day that isn't raining?" he grumbled out, knowing that all the hard work he put on his hair would go to waste. He hated wasting his time doing something like that just so it'd get screwed up again. But, it was just his luck.

"It's been raining all week. Besides, if it's making you that miserable then just come under my umbrella with me." She was out the door at the word 'umbrella'. Yusuke just snorted and trailed behind her miserably.

"No, I'm fine," Yusuke said when Keiko extended the umbrella out to him.

Though, he could already feel some of the wet gel running down his face.

"You sure? The rain will ruin your hair," she said with a slight giggle. She couldn't help it. Yusuke cared more about his hair than she did about hers. That was one of the many things that made him such an interesting boyfriend.

"Yeah-yeah, just keep walking. Lets get this stupid day over with."

"What am I going to do with you, Yusuke?" she questioned in a dreary tone.

"How about leaving me alone for a change?" Yusuke asked, sounding a bit more serious about that than he intended to. He was in a bad mood that morning, so saying something positive would've been too weird. Not to mention he forgot his cigarettes back in his room. What he wouldn't have done for a nice smoke right about then.

"Hmm." Keiko pretended to ponder about Yusuke's comment, smiled complacently, and stuck her nose in the air just for good measure. "Nope, not happening."

Yusuke frowned and kicked a rock into the street. "It was worth a shot."

"You don't mean that."

He really didn't mean it, Keiko's attitude and his bad mood were just making him into even more of a stubborn mule now. "Yes, I do."

"Really?"

"Yep, really." Spoken like a true-blue wise ass.

"Then why are you still following me?"

At first, Yusuke didn't really know what to say to that. After all, Yusuke was a well known street punk feared by all at his school, a boy who came back to life after being killed and the savior of the world on several occasions. Yet, his childhood sweetheart practically had him on a leash. He didn't like that very much... or so he tried to convince himself.

"I'm following you because... because you wouldn't get off my ass about it later if I didn't!" It was the best excuse he could come up with, but he couldn't afford to use anymore momentary silence. He hated losing any kind of fight, including petty arguments with his girlfriend.

"Yeah, but you still don't HAVE to follow me."

Yusuke knew that he didn't have to do anything she said, yet he did it anyway. What for was a mystery that the detective could probably never solve.

"Um... yes I do. Weren't you the one blabbering about promises?"

Keiko gave him a warm smile. Just the kind she knew'd tick him off. "Kuwabara's really been rubbing off on you."

"What the hell are you comparing me to that jerk for!?" Yusuke asked, sounding even more irritated than he did before. Though, he and Kuwabara were friends for the most part, a small rivalry still flared up between them. It wasn't strange that Kuwabara challenged Yusuke to fights, even if the orange haired teen knew he didn't stand a chance. It was something to admire, yet Yusuke never put admiration for his friend into much thought. It wasn't really his style.

"Admit it. He's your best friend and you know it."

Again, Yusuke plastered pouty look on his face, seeing as Keiko was right. She was always right.

"See, silly. You're easier to read than a little kid's book."

"Am not!" Yusuke retaliated childishly.

"Now you're just acting like a little kid."

Suddenly feeling rash, Yusuke abruptly stomped right in front of her. He knew he was biting off more than he could chew, but he tried scaring her into shutting up, anyway. "Why don't you try saying that to my face?"

Totally relaxed, Keiko simply pushed him out of the way and continued walking as she was before. She absolutely knew Yusuke would never hurt her. In fact, the only thing Yusuke ever did that did scared her was risking his life to protect the world.

"Keiko!"

"Yusuke, you're cold and wet. Come under the umbrella or you're going to get sick," she quickly blurted out. She wanted to change the subject so Yusuke would stop trying to pick a fight with her.

"Why should I?" he asked, officially deciding to be angry about everything today. Everything - from the tone of Keiko's voice to the toe he stubbed on the leg of his bed the previous day.

"Don't be stubborn!" Finally, she was becoming infuriated with Yusuke's attitude. "We're only half way to school and the rain's gotten a lot worse since we left. I don't want you getting sick."

He snorted. "Am I some kind of wuss now?"

"Just get under the umbrella!" Keiko thrusted the object right toward him. Not close enough to hit him, but close enough to make a point.

"All right, already!" Without any argument, the boy stood underneath the umbrella with Keiko.

"See, isn't this better?"

"Not really," he said in such an audacious tone, he half expected a hard slap to be flying his way.

Indeed, Keiko was finally fed up with his mood, turned and gave him a dirty look. The dark haired teen rose a brow at his irritated girlfriend. To him, all she'd done on the entire walk to school was bug the hell out of him, yet she ended up angry in the process. Yusuke couldn't understand the mind of a woman worth a damn.

"What is with you? First you drag me to school when I don't want to go, and you tease me, you make me stand under your stupid umbrella, and now YOU'RE the one who's angry?!" His seethed, he took a deep breath, and continued the venting of his frustration, "All I've done is take orders from you since the moment we walked out the damn door! What MORE do you want from me!?" Yusuke burst out all at once. Surprised, Keiko took a moment to look at him. He really was in a bad mood, not to mention he was shaking slightly. The cold rain and the wind made him feel cold.

"I'm only trying to help you, Yusuke," she whispered sadly. "You know I care about you."

Sighing, Yusuke placed a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up at him. Her eyes spoke many volumes of morose contemplation, hence the forming of tears in her eyes. Yusuke flinched at the sight, and exhaled a smooth breath. "Aww, come on! Don't get all mushy now," Yusuke said calmly. Even though he was upset now, he managed to crack a small smile for her. "And, don't even think about crying."

His eyes were now as gentle and calm as the current tone of his voice. Keiko momentarily drowned herself in those eyes, wishing that she could just melt right into them. She wanted to forget school, and forget the current animosity between herself and Yusuke. The fact that she loved him more than anything world would always stand, no matter how bloody annoying he got.

"Would you please try harder to understand where I'm coming from, Yusuke," she asked, slipping her palm up to touch his cheek. He accepted the gesture gently and rested his face on her soft hand. She would always be the one he loved most, albeit he rarely ever showed it.

Yusuke slowly bent his head down and pressed his lips to hers. A bit surprised by the contact, Keiko tried to pull back, but to no avail. Yusuke placed one of his hands on the small of her back, and the other one on her buttocks. Normally him groping her behind upset her, but not right now. He and she were dating for nearly two years, what did she care where he touched her? In his embrace, she was totally relaxed.

Keiko slid her lingering hand from his cheek to the back of his head and ran her fingers through his dripping wet hair. At the moment, she was like a bright- burning fire, warming his entire body from the cold water of the rain that drenched his clothes. Keiko burned strong for him. She burned only for him.

Eventually, though they didn't quite remember when, both of them inhaled through their noses and pulled back reluctantly. Neither of them wanted to let go of the warmth that embraced them, but they had a school to attend.

Neither of them spoke a word to each other on the rest of the way to school. During that fiery kiss, they promised themselves in their own minds that they'd keep their mouths shut, so the rest of the day would go as good as that special moment they shared.

Fin


End file.
